


Spectacles

by kawaiipeasant



Series: Seto x Joey -2am drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, yuugi mutou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipeasant/pseuds/kawaiipeasant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey gets a pair of glasses and is very self conscious over this fact, however Seto loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this fanfiction wasn't even written in paragraphs (well, it was originally but ao3 had a melt down and clumped everything after I fixed a couple of grammatical and punctual mishaps here and there manually...so really I can't blame ao3 as they clearly state to save your work before hand as they DO NOT save anything to the server)....I was just being a dick
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> A/N: yo yo! 'sup, for realz tho, I am way too comfortable and confident in these pre and post fanfic notations. You're all talkin' with da real Bri up in hurrrr lol jks but totall read below if you wanna read a Q & A thingy
> 
> D;L: wtf, just get on with it!
> 
> A/N: FINE. I HEAR YOU. ByE

“but I don’t wanna”, Joey whined as Seto scolded him, “they make me feel like a nerd, like a Seto Kaiba kinda nerd!”. Seto inexpressively blinked in reply, he was used to snarky comments and if he wasn’t preoccupied wrestling the mutt he would of retaliated with an insult. “Just put them on!” Seto grunted, pinning the blond on the carpet, “the optometrist told you to, it’ll help your head aches!”. The brunet clenched the thick frames in his hands, he unfolded the arms and slipped the glasses over his boyfriend’s face. “There.” Seto said in a satisfied manner, “you look adorable” he chuckled, allowing the smaller of the two to escape out from underneath him. Joey glowered at his lover, he regretted complaining about his head aches and he resented Seto for forcing him to receive the extensive medical examination he did. Joey moped around the mansion in a foal mood for the rest of the afternoon. Seto made sure he was wearing the spectacles by checking up on him every 15 minutes, nodding at his boyfriend as if to say, _‘good boy’_ and then returning to his study. Joey hated the frames, he hated the way the temples rested against his head and hated the way the bridge perched on his nose, it made it look dainty and as an entire, the glasses made him look weak and dorky. Seto, on the other hand loved Joey’s new spectacles, he thought they made him look highly attractive, when he blushed it made it even better. Joey sat watching late night 90s cartoons re-runs inattentively with flushed cheeks in the Kaiba mansion when Seto walked into the room silently, “may I sit?” he asked the blond, reluctantly Joey shuffled over on the cushy, lavish lounge. Seto gazed at his lover, trying not to stare at his boyfriend’s new glasses but failing in an attempt to do so. “What?” Joey exclaimed with an aggressive, continuousness. Seto leaned in and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, prompting Joey to move further away from the man. “You know, Joseph, I realise you don’t like them but I think you look ravishing” Seto spoke in a matter-of-factly manner. Joey huffed and turned to his boyfriend with a frown chalked onto his face, “gee, thanks” Joey snapped sarcastically, he turned back around, announcing his refusal to converse with the dark haired CEO. Seto crept up and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, he then began to trail soft kisses up the blond’s neck, causing his lover to moan involuntarily. “you look adorable, I am so lucky. I mightn't let you wear them out, you already have a multitude of students fawning over you, you know how I feel about that” Seto admitted, Joey’s eyebrows creased in confusion, “like I would ever fuck one of my students” Joey said, “I will always be yours—ya don’t needa worry about that” Joey said, his cheeks beginning to flush, right when he'd thought he'd gotten rid of the blushed expression, Seto Kaiba brought it right back every time. The CEO smirked and rose from the couch with a quiet chuckle, “you look cute” Seto said keeping his smirk, swooping his hand down level to the seat of couch. And with a wink and seductive bite of his lower lip, he pinched his boyfriend’s ass. “Dinner is being served, come along pup”, _‘Oh great’_ , Joey thought, ‘he always does this’, he’d now have to get thru the next 45 minutes, playing footsie under the table, stealing flirtatious gazes without letting Mokuba catch on before the two could sneak off to their bedroom and do-the-do. ‘Shit’, and with a hard-on too, _‘just perfect.’_ Joey stood up from the couch apathetically and walked into the dinning hall, fully aware that the next 45 minutes were going to pass very slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: short-ish kinda addition to 2am drabbles..but yeah lets do dis..take it away D;L!
> 
> D;L: I hate you....  
> *ugh*  
> are you more like Seto or Jou?
> 
> A/N: ahhhhhh, I wanna say Seto. I am a pretty confident person, tall, thin, dark, short hair (very similar to K bear's). I am really responsible and my life is kinda structured and hectic like his but personality wise...I'm defiantly a bit of a Joey...I blush a lot, I have a loooot of pride and never will I ever burden or bother ANYONE. I love to laugh with my friends but I am absolutely terrified when it comes to scary/horror like things and topics. I think maybe I am their love chi-
> 
> D;L: moving on.  
> question number two, when did you get into the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom?
> 
> A/N: *whips on shades and starts beat boxin'*
> 
> fresh out of da womb  
>  gonna deal sum cardz  
>  out on the street  
>  come on lets play  
>  can’t even speak  
>  or do simple math  
>  but I am ready to duel  
>  so playa letz…………ah um…..mash(potatoes..? fuck.)  
>  —original rap, written by Bri   
> .....liek....2008
> 
> D;L: I think we've had enough of this for today, Bri...
> 
> A/N: yeah....


End file.
